Un coup de fil de la maison
by Toady
Summary: Mario revoit sa mère qu'il n'a plus vu depuis des années. Mais pourquoi a t'elle tant voulue les revoir ? Et pourquoi aussi tard ? Beaucoup de chapitres mais très courts...
1. Retrouvailles

Toad Productions présente :

Haut-parleur : Le vol 747 en provenance de Mario City vient d'atterrir. Je répète : le vol 747, merci !

Mario : Enfin arrivé ! C'est pas trop tôt ! TAXI !

Wiggler : Oui, où je vous emmène ?

Mario : A la maison...

---------------------------------------  
UN COUP DE FIL DE LA MAISON  
---------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Mario : Bonjour Madame je suis bien à la résidence Mario ?

Jardinière : Oui... vous devez être l'un des deux frères. Madame vous attend.

Mario : La maison s'est vraiment délabrée en si peu de temps.

Jardinière : Oui, Madame n'a pas les moyens de la rénover. Elle arrive tout juste à me payer pour que je m'occupe des plantations.

Mario : Bon je vais aller la voir.

Jardinière : A bientôt !

Mario : Allez Mario, c'est pas le moment de te dégonfler. Il te suffit de frapper à cette porte et..

La porte s'ouvre

Germaine : Ah te voilà ! Entre donc... mon fils.

Mario : M… Maman...ça faisait si longtemps...

Germaine : Oui... plus de dix ans... Allez rentre, je vais te préparer une tisane.

Mario : Un verre d'eau me suffira, merci. Luigi est déjà là ?

Germaine : Non. Son train n'arrive que dans 2 heures.

Mario : Puis-je... aller voir ma chambre ?

Germaine : Vas-y donc, j'ai tout laisser tel quel, à part pour passer la poussière de temps en temps.

---Un peu plus tard---

Mario : Ah le voilà. Mon album photo. Oh, je me souviensde nos vacances à l'île Delfino...

Luigi : Quand tu avais marché sur un oursin...

Mario : Luigi ?

Luigi : Salut frangin ! J'ai pu prendre le train d'avant.

Mario : Sais-tu toi pourquoi Maman nous a contactés ?

Luigi : Je crains de ne pas en savoir plus que toi.

Germaine : A table ! Le dîner est prêt !

Luigi : Et bien nous parlerons de tout ça à table...


	2. Explications et révélation

Chapitre 2 : Explications et révélation

Germaine : Alors les enfants, qu'est ce que vous devenez depuis ces longues années ?

Mario : Je vis toujours en coloc' avec mon ami Toad. Mais maintenant, il a une copine et la ramène toujours à la maison...

Luigi : Et alors ?

Mario : Et bien elle ne m'inspire pas confiance... elle est très gentille mais elle est un peu bizarre...

Luigi : Tu ne serais pas plutôt... jaloux ?

Mario : QUOI ? MAIS PAS DU TOUT !

Luigi : Allons je suis sûr qu'elle est jolie cette fille.

Mario : Hé bien... hum... oui, ça va.

Germaine : Tu n'as jamais sû mentir fiston, tu dois tenir ça... de ton père...

Mario : Oui... mon père...

Il soupire

Mario : Et toi Luigi que fais-tu ces temps-ci ?

Luigi : J'ai toujours mon poste de vice-président à la Champimiel Corporation et je me suis enfin fiancé à Daisy.

Germaine : Et vous allez bientôt vous marier ?

Luigi : Ce n'est pas facile... je suis fou amoureux d'elle mais je suis beaucoup trop timide. C'est déjà elle qui s'est occupé des fiançailles...

Mario : Oui je connais ça... Et toi Maman que deviens-tu ? Et surtout pourquoi nous as-tu invités ? J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'était pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

Germaine : En effet... je vais mourir...


	3. Un petit poisson

Chapitre 3 : Un petit poisson

Mario : Mourir ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est une blague... oui, oui c'est ça, c'est une blague !

Germaine : Non, Mario. J'ai une maladie très grave, je suis infectée par un champignon ! Le médecin dit qu'il y a quelques chances que je m'en sorte mais...

Luigi : Mais quoi ?

Germaine : J'ai reçu cette lettre, regardez !

Mario : "Si la maladie ne t'emporte pas, c'est moi qui m'en occuperai"... Ce n'est peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague tu sais. As-tu une idée de qui a bien pu te l'envoyer ?

Germaine : Ne reconnais-tu pas cette écriture ? Celle... de ton père !

Mario & Luigi : Shigeru ?

Mario : Mais tu ne l'as plus vu depuis des années.

Germaine : Encore plus longtemps que vous... Je ne savais même pas s'il était encore vivant.

Luigi : Mais enfin... es-tu sûre que c'est lui ?

Germaine : Retourne la lettre.

Luigi : Un poisson...

Germaine : Et cela ne t'évoque donc rien ?

Luigi : Et bien à vrai dire... non.

Mario : N'était-ce pas le symbole de son entreprise ?

Germaine : Oui, et c'est lui qui l'a créé. C'était le seul à pouvoir le dessiner aussi bien. LE SEUL !

Elle éclate en sanglots


	4. Le verre piégé

Chapitre 4 : Le verre piégé

Mario : Allons, arrête de pleurer. Nous te protégerons moi et Luigi.

Luigi : Evidemment ! Il ne pourra pas t'atteindre et donc pas te faire de mal. Allez... bois !

Germaine : Merci, j'en ai bien besoin... Je vais tenter une ultime opération pour guérir ma maladie la semaine proch... ah...argh... aaaaaah...

Mario : Elle s'étouffe. Respire Maman, respire. Luigi, appelle une ambulance !

Luigi : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Mario : MAIS OUI ! ELLE S'EVANOUIT !

---Plus tard, à l'hôpital---

Docteur Goomstein : Les frères Mario ?

Luigi : Oui, c'est nous ! Va t'elle mieux ?

Docteur Goomstein : Malheureusement, elle a été empoisonnée. Elle est consciente, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, elle n'a plus qu'une heure à vivre. Je suis désolé.

Mario : Vous êtes désolé ? VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT POUR TENTER DE LA SAUVER OUI !

Docteur Goomstein : Mais enfin, lâchez-moi !

Luigi : Calme-toi Mario... Tu sais très bien qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. Docteur, peut-on la voir ?

Docteur Goomstein : Oui, elle tient absolument à vous parler...

----------

Mario : Maman ?

Germaine : Mario ? C'est bien toi Mario ?

Mario : Oui...

Germaine : Est-ce que Luigi est là ?

Luigi : Oui Maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Germaine : Je sais que je n'en ai plus que pour une heure, alors il faut absolument que je vous dise quelque chose. Une fois que vous aurez quitté l'hôpital, rentrez chez moi et cherchez une carte dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

Luigi : Une carte ? Mais que contient-elle ?

Germaine : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Mais à côté se trouve le testament qui prouve que je vous lègue tout.

Mario : Tout ?

Germaine : Tout... même la maison... surtout la maison... Je me sens vraiment faible, je vais faire un somme... sans doute le dernier. Adieu les enfants ! Je vous aime !

Mario : Nous aussi Maman, nous aussi...


	5. Un dernier message

Chapitre 5 : Un dernier message

Jardinière : Alors ?

Mario : Elle s'est éteinte, elle a été empoisonnée. Shigeru a sans doute réussi à s'infiltrer pour piéger son verre...

Jardinière : Madame était si gentille... elle s'occupait si bien de moi.

Mario : Oui mais... et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous n'avez plus d'emploi...

Luigi : Ne t'inquiète pas frérot. J'ai assez d'argent pour entretenir la maison. Si vous voudriez bien bien restez comme femme de ménage, ça nous rendrait bien service. Vous pourriez dormir ici et recevriez le même salaire qu'avant.

Jardinière : Vous êtes vraiment gentil Monsieur. J'accepte avec joie.

--- Un petit moment plus tard ---

Mario : Allez, ouvre ce tiroir !

Luigi : J'aimerais bien, mais ilest fermé à clé. Il va falloir que je le démonte... A moins qu'un coup sec... Ah ! Voilà la fameuse carte... et le testament de Maman.

Mario : Lis-la...

Luigi : "Chers enfants, si vous avez trouvé cette carte, c'est certainement qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. En fouillant dans le grand coffre du grenier, vous devriez trouver une carte au trésor...

Mario : Un trésor ?

Luigi : Il semblerait. Laisse-moi continuer. " Cette carte indique l'emplacement d'un trésor mystérieux. Allez le récupérer avant que votre père soit au courant; c'était un salaud. S'il apprend que je suis morte, il viendra certainement au manoir pour trouver la carte. Il serait prêt à tout pour l'avoir et semble en savoir beaucoup. Bonne chance, je sais que vous y arriverez. Votre mère qui vous aime, Germaine."

Mario : Alors, elle nous a caché ça jusqu'à sa mort ! Elle avait certainement une bonne raison.

Luigi : Oui... On monte au grenier ?

Mario : Allons-y !


	6. Un trésor !

Chapitre 6 : Un trésor !

Mario : La voilà, cette carte !

Luigi : Ouvre-la !

Mario : Elle a l'air vieille... Heu... il y a une grande forêt, un cours d'eau et en dessous des symboles étranges...

Luigi : C'est de l'hylien. Une langue morte que l'on parlait autrefois à Hyrule.

Mario : Peut-être que le trésor se trouve à Hyrule...

Luigi : Peut-être... il me faudrait un dictionnaire "hylien-champignonien"... Ou en tout cas un livre qui me permettent de traduire ce texte. Allons à la bibliothèque !

--- Une heure plus tard, à la bibliothèque ---

Mario : Alors ce décryptage ?

Luigi : J'en suis au dernier symbole. Alors... il s'agit en effet d'une région d'Hyrule. On peut voir sur la carte la forêt Kokiri et la rivière Zora qui la borde.

Mario : Et le trésor est au fin fond de la forêt...

Luigi : Oui, il y a aussi une énigme : "La forêt tu traverseras, le temple tu trouveras, vers le symbole sacré tu creuseras, des épreuves tu triompheras et le trésor convoité tu obtiendras..." Plutôt mystérieux...

Mario : Nous devons respecter la dernière volonté de Maman. Nous devons aller chercher ce trésor.

--- Pendant ce temps ---

Maskass : Les frères ont trouvé la carte.

XXX : C'est excellent ! Tout se déroule selon nos plans.

Shigeru : Oui, mais n'aurions-nous pas dû attendre que ma femme meure au lieu de l'empoisonner ?

XXX : NON ! Plus vite ça ira et plus vite j'obtiendrai ce que je cherche...

Shigeru (qui pense) : A moins que ce soit moi qui m'en empare...


	7. Un allié

Chapitre 7 : Un allié

Luigi : Je suppose qu'il faudra qu'on repasse chez nous pour préparer nos affaires.

Mario : Oui bien sûr. Mais je pensais à quelque chose... Nous n'allons pas y aller uniquement les deux ?

Luigi : Mais bien sûr que si.

Mario : Je pensais peut-être... que Toad pourrait venir avec nous...

Luigi : Mais enfin, c'est peut-être dangereux où l'on va. Il ne faudrait mieux pas le mêler à cette affaire.

Mario : Mais nous ne serons pas trop de trois justement... Il faudrait au moins lui demander son avis...

Luigi : Bon d'accord. D'accord ! Alors, organisons-nous. Hyrule étant tout près de Mario City, je vais aller chercher mes bagages, dire au revoir à ma fiancée, puis je reviendrai ici.

Mario : Et nous prendrons l'avion pour Mario City.

Luigi : Exactement. Et là-bas, nous prendrons Toad, tes affaires et nous pourrons repartir.

--- 3 jours plus tard, à Mario City ---

Mario : Voilà, c'est là que j'habite. C'est petit, mais dans un coin tranquille.

Toad : Ah vous voilà !

Mario : Salut Toad, je te présente mon frère Luigi.

Toad : Enchanté.

Luigi : Moi de même.

Toad : J'ai presque tout préparé, mais j'ai encore quelques affaires chez Toadette et il faut que je lui fasse mes adieux.

Mario : Je viens avec toi !

Toad : Eh bien que d'entrain ! Vous venez Luigi ?

Luigi : Non merci, je vais en profiter pour visiter "l'antre" de mon frère.

Mario : Ok. Allez Toad, dépêchons-nous !


	8. Drague et espionnage

Chapitre 8 : Drague et espionnage

Toad : Hello Toadette, je suis venu prendre ce qu'il me manque pour mon voyage.

Toadette : Oui, j'ai tout préparé. Mario est venu avec toi, c'est gentil.

Mario : Mais c'était avec grand plaisir... et tu es partculièrement jolie aujourd'hui.

Toadette : Merci. Ton frère n'est pas venu ?

Mario : Non, il visite notre "appart'".

Toadette : Et bien rentrez donc manger un petit quelque chose.

Toad : Mais nous sommes pressés.

Mario : Mais non pas tant que ça. Et personnellement je serais enchanté de rester.

--- Pendant ce temps ---

Maskass : Chef, chef... ils ont réservé un avion pour Hyrule.

XXX : Hyrule ? Le trésor serait donc resté là-bas ?

Shigeru : Oui mais nous ne savons pas dans quelle région d'Hyrule il se trouve...

XXX : Pas encore, mais Maskass pourrait aller obtenir cette information.

Maskass : Si ça peut vous aider, ils vont à l'aéroport de la ville du château.

Shigeru : Bien sûr imbécile ! C'est le seul aéroport du pays ! Maintenant écoute le chef et dépêche-toi !

Maskass : Oui patron... bien patron...

--- Et chez Toadette ---

Toadette : Au revoir tout les deux. Gros bisous. Et Toad, n'oublie pas de changer de couche tous les jours !

Toad : Oui chérie.

Mario : Au revoir Toadette. A une prochaine fois !

--- Plus tard ---

Luigi : Vous avez tout cette fois ?

Mario et Toad : Oui, oui...

Luigi : Alors en route pour Hyrule.


	9. Arrivée à Hyrule

Chapitre 9 : Arrivée à Hyrule

Luigi : Bon... d'après le plan qu'on nous a donné à l'aéroport, nous sommes sur la Place du marché. Séparons-nous afin de trouver des informations sur la forêt Kokiri.

Mario : D'accord, je vais chez l'apothicaire

Toad : Moi à la taverne.

Luigi : Je vais faire un tour du côté des petites ruelles. On se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure...

-----------

Mario : Bonjour Monsieur ! J'aimerais une de vos potions rouges si populaires, mais surtout un renseignement.

Apothicaire : Voici pour la potion. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Mario : Des renseignements sur la forêt Kokiri...

Apothicaire : Alors... Elle se situe de l'autre côté de la Plaine d'Hyrule. Le chemin est long à pied et pendant la nuit vous risquez de vous faire attaquer. Mais vous pouvez y arriver avant la nuit en marchant sans arrêt... Les Kokiris ont bâti un village à l'entrée de la forêt et ils sont très hospitaliers ! Et dans la forêt, il y a deux tribus: des Yoshis du Royaume Champignon et des pygmées. Elles vivent en paix mais n'aiment pas trop les étrangers.

Mario : Merci beaucoup... aussi pour la potion.

Apothicaire : Mais de rien. Ah et faites attention ! Les kokiris voudront vous vendre plein de trucs sans intérêt. ne vous faites pas avoir !

Mario : Merci du conseil !

--- 10 minutes après ---

Mario : Ah vous voilà enfin !

Toad : Désolé, j'ai attendu la fin de l'histoire.

Mario : De l'histoire ?

Toad : Oui, un mec appelé Vinvin racontait des histoires...

Mario : Donc tu n'as rien appris ?

Toad : Rien qui n'ait un rapport avec notre mission...

Mario soupire

Mario : Et toi Luigi ?

Luigi : C'est incroyable comme ces ruelles peuvent être vides...

Mario : Bon... Heureusement que je suis là. Il faudra partir tôt demain matin afin d'arriver avant la nuit à la forêt Kokiri, car la nuit, la plaine n'est pas sûre.

Luigi : Il se fait tard... Trouvons un hôtel où passer lla nuit afin d'être frais et dispos demain matin...


	10. La traversée

Chapitre 10 : La traversée

Mario : Bagages ?

Luigi : Prêts !

Mario : Nourriture ?

Toad : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ait assez...

Mario : C'est bizarre, je pensais en avoir pris suffisa... et mais, il y en avait plus que ça ! Toad, tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ?

Toad : Ben j'avais un petit creux alors...

Mario : Bon on s'en contentera. Partons !

--- Une heure plus tard ---

Toad : Au fait il est vraiment tranquille ce chemin...

Mario : La journée oui, mais pas la nuit, c'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépêcher.

Luigi : Ne t'inquiète pas Mario, on y sera largement.

Mario : Ecoutez ce bruit ! Il a des bestioles... et elles nous foncent dessus !

Toad : D'après le guide ce sont des Peahats. Enervants, mais faciles à éliminer.

Mario : Sautons leur dessus !

Luigi : Quelle idée bizarre !

Toad : Bah on peut toujours essayé...

Ils sautent sur les Peahats et les détruisent tous les 3

Toad : Super, ça marche ! Et ça m'a donné une idée ces sauts ! On pourrait en faire un jeu vidéo ! Avec nous comme héros et on éliminerait les ennemis rien qu'en leur sautant dessus...

Mario : Tu ne manques pas d'originalité, mais ça ne marcherait jamais...

Luigi : Oui, ce serait un bide. Mais on parle, on parle et nous sommes déjà en vue de la fôret Kokiri.

Toad : Ah oui en effet. Dans un quart d'heure, nous pourrons nous reposer au village Kokiri.

Mario : Et repartir directement le lendemain.

Luigi : Sans visiter ?

Mario : Shigeru est peut-être sur nos traces. Il ne faut pas le laisser nous rattraper. Maman nous a dit de faire attention a lui et nous y ferons attention !


	11. Un village en inflation

Chapitre 11 : Un village en inflation

Luigi : Oh quel beau village. Mais il n'y a que des enfants ?

Toad : Selon le guide, les Kokiris ne grandissent jamais...

Mario : Je vais chercher de la nourriture pour le voyage.

Luigi : Je vais réserver l'hôtel.

Toad : Heu... je me balade...

--- Du côté de Mario ---

Mario : Bonjour, je voudrais pour trois jours de nourriture pour trois personnes nous permettant de survivre dans la forêt.

Vendeur : Dans la forêt ? Vous allez au fond de la forêt ?

Mario : En effet, mais...

Vendeur : Mais c'est très dangereux ! Les deux tribus sont en guerre depuis l'arrivée du nouveau chef des pygmées, un singe du nom de Donkey Kong.

Mario : Et on ne peut pas traverser la forêt ?

Vendeur : Si, mais c'est risqué. Et a fera 1200 rubis pour la nourriture...

Mario : 1200 ?

Vendeur : Ben... oui... on a pas beaucoup de clients alorsles prix montent...

--- Du côté de Luigi ---

Luigi : 500 rubis pour une chambre ? Bande de voleurs ! J'irai voir ailleurs.

Réceptionniste : Mais c'est le seul hôtel de la ville.

Luigi : Bon alors je vais la prendre...

--- Du côté de Toad ---

Toad : 30 rubis la plaque de choc ? Mais c'est de l'arnaque.

Luigi : Ouais, te fais pas avoir Toad.

Toad : Merci, mais tu arrives trop tard, j'ai déjà acheté trois porte-bonheur pour 300 rubis...

Luigi : Ooooook... Bon allons chercher mario et vivement demain qu'on quitte ce village de fous !

--- Le lendemain ---

Luigi : Tu as raison Mario. Il faut qu'on y aille quand même.

Toad : Et je suis sûr que Shigeru y irait lui...

Doyen : Shigeru ? Vous parlez de Shigeru Miyamoto ?


	12. Une conversation instructive

Chapitre 12 : Une conversation instructive

Mario : Vous connaissez mon père ?

Doyen : C'était votre père ? Heureux de faire votre connaissance !

Luigi : C'est aussi le mien...

Doyen : Vous êtes donc ses deux enfants dont il m'a tant parlé...

Mario : Mais d'où le connaissez-vous ?

Doyen : Vous ne le savez donc pas ! Il a habité ici deux ans dans sa jeunesse. Et on l'a revu dernièrement il y a deux jours.

Mario : Il est passé par là ?

Doyen : En effet. Avec un petit gars tout rouge. Ils allaient dans la forêt les inconscients !

Mario : Il faut que l'on parte immédiatement. Luigi, va annuler la réservation à l'hôtel.

Luigi : Bonne idée car c'est vraiment cher !... J'y fonce !

Toad : Monsieur... Une question me turlupine... Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas jeune comme les autres ?

Doyen : Car je ne suis pas Kokiri mais Hylien...

Luigi : C'est bon j'ai récupéré mes rubis ! On peut y aller !

Mario : Oui, mais rappelez-vous de l'énigme : "La forêt tu traverseras, le temple tu trouveras...", mais nous n'avons aucune idée d'où peut être ce temple.

Luigi : On a tout de même la carte avec une indication assez précise.

Mario : A propos ! Je t'ai fait une photocopie de la carte Luigi !

Luigi : Merci ! Tout est prêt, on y va... A bientôt Monsieur...

Doyen : Oui à bientôt... (bien que je doute que vous reveniez...)


	13. Une mauvaise surprise

Chapitre 13 : Une mauvaise surprise

Mario : Voilà deux jours que l'on marche et à part quelques Skulltulas, on a pû avancer tranquillement... mais la réserve de nourriture diminue. Il faut faire une halte chez la tribu Yoshi.

Toad : Mais... ils sont en guerre !

Mario : Nous n'avons pas trop le choix...

Luigi : Et après tout, ils viennent du Royaume Champignon comme nous.

Mario : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça nous fait juste un petit détour de trois heures...

----------

Maskass : Je les ai vus ! Ils arrivent au village Yoshi...

Shigeru : La surprise qu'on leur a préparé devrait les retarder le temps qu'obn trouve ce satané temple.

Maskass : Espérons-le chef...

----------

Mario : Voici le village. La porte doit être de l'autre côté des palissades. Allons-y normalement comme de simples passants...

Toad : Heu, on a un petit problème. un Wiggler bloque l'entrée...

Mario : Bonjour, pourrions-nous entrer dans le village... s'il vous plaît... ?

Wiggler : Laissez-moi tranquille ! Et déguerpissez d'ici !

Luigi : D'accord, d'accord ! Viens, partons.

Mario : Mais non ! Nous devons entrer !

Yoshi Vert : Psssst ! Vous, là-dehors !

Toad : Vous êtes l'un des Yoshis du village ?

Yoshi Vert : Non je suis le Père Noël... Bon écoutez-moi : Nous ne pouvons pas sortir. Hier, cette dame Wiggler est venue bloquer l'entrée de notre village car soi-disant, nous avons volé son oeuf.

Mario : Si on vous sort de là, vous nous réapprovisionnerez ?

Yoshi Vert : Bien sûr ! Le meilleur moyen pour cela serait d'aller chercher un oeuf dans la vallée des Wiggler à un quart d'heure à l'ouest.

Mario : On y fonce !

Yoshi Vert : faites attention à vous. Ces Wiggler sont très colériques. OH... ils sont déjà partis...


	14. L'oeuf de Wiggler

Chapitre 14 : L'oeuf de Wiggler

Mario : Regardez, il y a un nid non surveillé.

Toad : Allons-y en courant.

Luigi : Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux y aller lentement et discrètement tout en étant camouflés...

Mario : Oui et repartir en courant une fois qu'on a l'oeuf.

Toad : Mais on n'est même pas sûr qu'il y ait un oeuf là-dedans...

Luigi : Je propose qu'un seul de nous y aille. Toad par exemple.

Toad : Et pourquoi moi ?

Mario : Parce que.

Toad : Cette réponse a le mérite d'être claire. Bon si vous insistez...

Mario : Camoufle-toi avec ça et vas-y !

Toad avance très doucement et arrive au nid

Toad : Il n'y en a qu'un. Quelle chance !

Mario : TOAD ! DERRIERE TOI ! COURS !

Wiggler : QUITTE LE NID DE MA FEMME IMMEDIATEMENT TOI !

Toad : Oulà, il est tout rouge !

Mario : Plus vite !

Toad fait un saut de côté et le Wiggler continue tout droit

Mario : Attention il revient ! Bravo bien évité !

Toad : T'as rien d'autre à faire que commenter ? Ouf enfin la forêt, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne risque plus rien. Courons !

Wiggler : Si je vous retrouve, vous le regretterez !

Mario : Je crois que nous sommes définitivement hors de portée. Retournons au village.

----------

Shigeru : Mais oui je suis sûr que c'est ça !

Maskass : Il faudrait enlever toutes ces broussailles pour en être sûrs...


	15. Une belle récompense

Chapitre 15 : Une belle récompense

Mario : Psssssssst, je suis de l'autre côté de la palissade. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Yoshi Rouge : Oui, qui êtes-vous ?

Mario : Peu importe. J'ai un oeuf de Wiggler. Je vais le lancer par-dessus la palissade, alors appelez vos amis pour être sûr que vous le rattraperez.

Yoshi Rouge : Hé les potes, venez ! Il faut rattraper un oeuf !

Yoshi Vert : Déjà de retour ? Vous avez fait vite.

Mario : Nous sommes pressés. Attention je lance.

Yoshi Bleu : Je l'ai, je l'ai ! Apportons-le au roi !

--- Un instant passe ---

Roi Yoshi : Incroyable ! Il faut aller le donner au Wiggler. Je m'en charge.

Il arrive vers le Wiggler

Roi Yoshi : Oh grandWiggler, j'ai retrouvé ton oeuf. Nous l'avions confondu avec un des nôtres. Accepte nos plus grandes excuses.

Wiggler : Vous êtes pardonnés, mais ne recommencez pas.

La Wiggler part laissant la place à Mario et ses amis

Roi Yoshi : Nos sauveurs ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Luigi : Nous réapprovisionner et nous donner des renseignements sur un certain temple.

Roi Yoshi : Sans problème !

Yoshi Vert : Si je puis me permettre, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'un guide pour trouver le temple.

Roi Yoshi : Oui, va leur chercher notre meilleur guide. Le temple que vous cherchez n'est plus très loin. A peine 30 kilomètres au nord. Le chemin est assez simple, pas trop de végétation sur la route.

Kyoshi : Bonjour, je serai votre guide ! Je m'appelle Kyoshi, je suis la fille du premier ministre.

Toad : Une femme ?

Kyoshi : Vous avez quelque chose contre les femmes ? Vous pensez qu'on ne peut pas se débrouiller dans la forêt peut-être ?

Toad : Non du tout... je suis surpris c'est tout.

Roi Yoshi : Je vous propose de passer la nuit ici.

Mario : Ce serait avec plaisir mais on ne tient pas en place, nous devons déjà repartir...


	16. Luigi is missing ?

Chapitre 16 : Luigi is missing ?

Mario : Nous avons déjà parcouru les vingt premiers kilomètres. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire les dix restants demain.

Toad : D'accord, je prends le premier quart. Dormez bien tous les trois...

--- Le lendemain matin ---

Mario : Bonjour tout le monde. Et bien, où est Luigi ?

Kyoshi : Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il est allé chercher à manger.

Mario : Peut-être... Luigi ? LUIGI ?

Toad : Mario... son sac n'est plus là. Il ne serait pas parti avec son sac pour aller chercherdes fruits quand même ?

Mario : J'ai un affreux doute ! Ma carte ! Elle a disparu ! On a enlevé Luigi et volé nos cartes.

Toad : Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai encore la mienne...

Kyoshi : Et Luigi ? Qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Mario : Espérons que Shigeru ne lui fasse pas de mal, car c'est certainement lui qui l'a enlevé. Maintenant repartons !

Toad : Attends Mario, je dois te parler... Luigi savait-il que j'avais une carte ?

Mario : Non mais...

Toad : Et ce fameux jour où Germaine a été empoisonnée, qui lui a proposé un verre ?

Mario : Luigi, mais tu ne le suspectes pas quand même ? Il a pris le premier verre qui était sous sa main.

Toad : Et comme par hasard, ce verre était à l'écart des autres. N'importe qui aurait pul e boire au lieu de Germaine !

Mario : Toad, tu me déçois beaucoup ! Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien, il ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça, jamais...

Toad : Il faut pourtant que tu voies la réalité en face...


	17. Si près du but

Chapitre 17 : Si près du but

Kyoshi : Nous y sommes presque, mais faites attention, nous passons près du clan des pygmées. Alors pas de bruit !

Mario : Le temple est si près de leur camp que ça ?

Kyoshi : Trois kilomètres quand même.

Toad : Alors dans 30 minutes, on...

Pygmée 1 : Ils sont là.

Pygmée 2 : Attrapez-les !

Kyoshi : Les pygmées ! Courez ! Vite !

Une fléchette atterritdans le dos de Toad

Toad : Ils... ils m'ont eu...

Kyoshi : ce n'est qu'un soporifique, mais inquiète-toi quand même ! Accélère Mario !

Mario : Je fais... ce que je peux...

Pygmée 1 : Visez celui à la casquette rouge !

Tout le monde le vise et trois fléchettes l'atteignent

Mario : Fuis Kyoshi ! Fuis, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

Pygmée 2 : La Yoshi nous a échappé. Tant pis, ramenons ceux-ci...

--- Quelques heures plus tard ---

Toad : Mario, mario, réveille-toi !

Pygmée 2 : Ton ami a reçu plus de soporifiques que toi. Il mettra plus de temps à se réveiller. Maintenant tais-toi et accueille dignement notre chef !

DK arrive majestueusement

Toad : Gloire à vous Donkey Kong, roi des pygmées !

DK : Comment sais-tu mon nom ?

Toad : On vous a parlé de vous pendant notre voyage. Mais pourquoi vous nous avez capturés et attachés à ces poteaux ?

A suivre...


	18. Quel sale pétrin !

Chapitre 18 : Quel sale pétrin !

DK : On nous a dit que vous étiez des partisants des Yoshi. Ah, votre ami se réveille.

Toad : Pouvons-nous parler en privé ?

DK : Vous avez cinq minutes...

Mario : Où sommes-nous ?

Toad : Au village pygmée. Ils nous ont capturés. Ils croient que nous sommes avec les Yoshi.

Mario : Ce qui est vrai...

Toad : Plus ou moins, mais ce sont leurs pires ennemis. J'ai un plan. Promets-moi de veiller sur Toadette s'il m'arrivait malheur...

Mario : Je le promets, mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'arrivera malheur ?

Toad : Mon plan est très risqué... voire suicidaire. Et il faudra compter sur leur naïveté. Alors occupe-toi d'elle, je sais que tu l'aimes bien.

Mario : Co... comment ça ?

Toad : Allons Mario, tu n'es pas très discret. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas jaloux.

Mario : Tu... tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Toad : Tu es mon meilleur ami Mario, ne l'oublie jamais. Heu, vous là, nous voudrions parler à votre chef.

DK : Vous m'avez demandé ?

Toad : Serait-ce Shigeru qui vous a dit que nous sommes du côté des Yoshi ?

DK : Oui, c'est le nom qu'il nous a donné.

Toad : Cet homme a la langue fourchue, il ne faut pas l'écouter.

DK : Il dit la vérité, il nous a donné beaucoup de brillants, preuve de sa bonne foi.

Toad (à Mario) : Je vais devoir passer à la partie dangereuse de mon plan...


	19. Qui ne risque rien

Chapitre 19 : Qui ne risque rien...

Toad : Soit ! J'avoue tout ! Les Yoshi m'ont engagé comme espion.

Mario (pense) : Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

Toad : J'ai alors convaincu mon ami Mario de m'accompagner en prétextant que vous détenez une arme très dangereuse que nous devons désamorcer. Etant très naïf, il a accepté.

DK : Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir...

Toad : Mario est innocent ! Il a été embarqué dans cette aventure par ma faute ! Je vous supplie de me relâcher !

Mario : Mais... Toad...

Toad : Quant à moi, faites ce que vous voulez...

DK : Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce que vous dites est vrai ?

Toad : J'ai une tête de magouilleur, ça se voit tout de suite...

DK : Si vous le dites... Bon, libérez le gars à la casquette rouge et emmenez l'autre chez le réducteur de têtes.

Mario : NON ! TOAD ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Adieu, tu étais comme un frère pour moi !

Toad : Si tu veux me rendre la pareille, mène notre quête à bien... pour moi. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit sur Luigi...

(Un pygmée embarque Mario)

DK : Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

Toad : Je lui fais mes adieux, ça ne se voit pas ?

DK : Je veux parler de cette "quête".

Toad : C'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire ici avant de partir... Rien à voir avec votre tribu, ne vous inquiétez pas

Pygmée 1 : Tu es libre "casquette rouge". Pars et ne reviens pas.

Mario (à voix basse) : Ne t'inquiète pas Toad. Je m'en méfierai et je trouverai le trésor... pour toi.


	20. Perdu dans la jungle

Chapitre 20 : Perdu dans la jungle...

Mario : Il s'est sacrifié pour moi... Je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier.

Kyoshi : Mario ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi parles-tu tout seul ?

Mario : Kyoshi ! Où étais-tu ?

Kyoshi : je n'allais pas partir... Je guettais votre éventuelle sortie. Et Toad, il est...

Mario : Certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Kyoshi : Je suis désolée...

Mario : Mais nous devons tout de même poursuivre notre quête, même si c'est la dernière chose à faire.

Kyoshi : Alors partons tout de suite !

----------

Maskass : Mais pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

Shigeru : Il ne nous servait plus à rien, nous sommes si près du but.

Maskass : Et Mario ?

Shigeru : S'il s'en est sorti cette fois, je lui tire mon chapeau. Maintenant essaye de résoudre cette énigme.

Maskass : Il aurait peut-être pu la résoudre lui.

Shigeru : FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Maskass : Bien chef...

----------

DK : Cela fait la première tête de champignon réduite de notre collection.

Pygmée 1 : Une tête de Yoshi aurait été mieux...

DK : Il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a.


	21. Le temple tant recherché

Chapitre 21 : Le temple tant recherché

Kyoshi : Nous y voilà.

Mario : Quand je pense à tous les sacrifices qu'on a dû faire pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Je me demande si ça en valait la peine, si tout ça était vraiment nécessaire. Mais il faut que nous soyons forts...

Kyoshi : Oui, Mario... Que disait l'énigme déjà ?

Mario : "La forêt tu traverseras, le temple tu trouveras, vers le symbole sacré tu creuseras, des épreuves tu triompheras..."

Kyoshi : Un symbole sacré ? Qu'est ce que ça peut être ?

Mario : Si ceux qui ont bâti ce temple étaient croyants, il s'agit peut-être d'un signe religieux...

Kyoshi : Le mieux serait de chercher.

(Ils se séparent)

Mario : Je ne trouve rien, mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un est venu ici récemment. Cela expliquerait pourquoi le temple n'est pas recouvert de végétation.

Kyoshi : Et qu'il y a plein de branches cassées. C'est sûrement Shi... Oh ! Viens voir !

Mario : Qu'y a t'il ?

Kyoshi : Une entrée ! Cette dalle devait la garder, il y a un symbole dessus. Mais tu t'es trompé ça n'a rien de religieux. Ce n'est qu'un poisson.

Mario : Un poisson dis-tu ? Montre moi ça !

(Il lui arrache la dalle des mains)

Mario : C'est lui ! Le symbole de mon père... ce n'est donc pas lui qui l'a créé... Ce symbole qui paraissait si... banal

----------

Shigeru : Maskass n'entends-tu pas des bruits ?

Maskass : Oui, j'ai perçu des voix. Serait-ce Mario et Toad ?

Shigeru : Ils ne seraient donc pas morts... Va espionner !

Maskass : Oui maître.


End file.
